The Christmas Ball
by Ambersan17
Summary: Ginny has an infatuation. Someone starts sending her anonymous letters…is it who she wants it to be? Complete
1. Secret Admirer

  
  
(A/N: Sorry ahead of time. I know that Luna is in Ravenclaw. I forgot about that before I wrote it and never went back and changed it. If you notice anything else that I messed up, please...don't hesitate to tell me. I only want to get better at writing and I could use all your advice. Even if I have to listen to your criticism. But remember to review afterwards...Thanks so much!)**The Christmas Ball****   
  
**  
Ch.1: Secret AdmirerHogwarts was very busy during winter. Especially around Christmas time. Hagrid could be seen putting up the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall. Some teachers would be decorating the trees, while others would be off decorating the corridors and rooms. The castle was always beautiful during Christmas. It always put everyone in a good mood. And, now that Voldemort was gone, Christmas could be celebrated without worry. Harry had vanquished the Dark Lord at the first of this term in the final battle. Everyone had been celebrating, even some of the Slytherins. It was a peaceful time for the magical world.  
  
The Gryffindor table was nearly empty. It was early and not many students had made it out of bed and down to breakfast yet. Ginny Weasley sat at the table talking to Luna Lovegood. They were always early risers and would usually be done with their breakfast before their other friends made it down to the Great Hall  
Ginny looked toward the entrance to the Great Hall, just in time to see a certain handsome Slytherin walk through the door. His white/blonde hair sleeked back as usual. Draco looked over at Ginny, she expected him to shout something rude at her, but he smiled. It was the first time Ginny had actually seen him smile...at her anyway. It brought butterflies to her stomach and she almost melted.  
Ginny felt her face grow hot and she quickly turned back to her breakfast. Luna looked over to where Ginny had been staring and saw Draco sitting down to join his fellow Slytherins. She looked at Ginny with interest.  
  
"Do you like him?" Luna asked.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you looking at him." She put her copy of the Quibbler aside and looked at Ginny, trying to read her expression. She was always good at reading people and she could tell Ginny was lying.  
  
"Looking at who?" Ginny asked, trying to pretend she didn't know what Luna was talking about.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, that's who!" Luna said, a little to loud.  
  
"What about Draco?" Ron asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend.  
  
Luna turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They had been dating for a few months now. It had taken Ron a long time to realize how much he liked her. Now, they were in love. Not too much later, Harry and Hermione joined them at the table.  
  
"What about Draco?" Ron repeated.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up at the mention of Draco's name. Ginny's face was a tint of pink. Hermione knew exactly 'What about Draco'.  
  
Before Ginny could answer her brother's question, to her relief, the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls flew in the windows, dropping letters in student's hands. Ginny was surprised when a big barn owl dropped a letter for her. She gave the owl a piece of toast and it flew off and out the window. Ginny opened the note and read quickly.  
  
_Ginny,  
  
You have the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. I could get lost in them for hours. You're an amazing sight from where I'm usually sitting. I'd stare at you all the time if I could, but then you'd find out who I am. I can't let that happen, not yet anyway. I'm not good with poetry; so don't get worried if I'm a little blunt with my words. I guess that's all I have to say for now. If you would like to write back and find something out about me, take your letter up to the owlery. There should be a black screech owl waiting for you. It will know how to find me. And, don't waste you time looking for it at breakfast tomorrow, it delivers directly to my dormitory!  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
_  
Ginny's jaw dropped as she finished the letter. She looked around the Great Hall to see if anyone was looking at her. Her eyes immediately traveled to Draco Malfoy, but he was just talking away with his friends. Then she looked over at her friends and Ron who was staring at her intently. "Well, who's it from?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no one important." She lied. "Luna, Hermione, could you come with me for a moment?"  
  
Luna and Hermione had to run to keep up with Ginny. She finally stopped in a deserted corridor and turned to face them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, well...sort of." She answered. She handed the letter to them. While they were reading it, she began to think of who it could be.  
  
It couldn't be, she thought. Draco Malfoy would never think twice about a Weasley, unless of course, he was thinking of a way to make fun of us.  
  
Hermione looked shocked when she and Luna finished reading the letter.  
  
"Looks like someone had a crush on Ginny." Luna said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Duh! But, who could it be?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Well, have you noticed anyone around you that suddenly has an interest in you? Anyone stare at you or anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny thought. She tried to remember everyone she'd talked to over the last few days. Then she remembered Collin Creevy. He started doing little things for her, like helping her with her homework and trying to carry her books to class for her. Then her mind drifted to the smile she had received from Draco earlier. But, she didn't dare tell them about that.  
  
"Collin's been extra nice to me lately, but I don't think he would ever have the guts to write a letter like that." Ginny answered.  
  
"I agree..." Luna said.  
  
"Hmmm...you should write him back then." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Oh...Ginny, what was that about Malfoy at breakfast?"  
  
"Ohh...um...nothing really." She lied.  
  
"Ok, well I better go back to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron will be waiting for me." Then she turned on her heal and went back to the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny and Luna then made their way to their first lesson, talking about the letter that Ginny had received. Ginny couldn't help but hope that it was Draco, she wasn't sure why, but she wanted it to be him.After History of magic, Ginny's first lesson, she skipped lunch and went straight to the owlery. She had lots of time to write her secret admirer in Professor Binns class, she never paid attention. She found the black screech owl and tied the letter to its leg.  
  
"Take this to my secret admirer. You're supposed to know who it is." Ginny told the bird. The owl then flew out of the window. Ginny just sat in the window wandering. Then she decided it was probably almost time for her next lesson. She grabbed her bag and books, left the owlery and headed for potions.  
  
Since she had skipped lunch, Ginny went straight to the Great Hall for dinner after Devination that evening. She sat in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, next to Luna. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them soon after.  
  
"So," Hermione whispered as she sat down next to Ginny. "Did you write the note?"  
  
"Yeah." Ginny whispered in reply. "Already sent it too!"  
  
"Good, maybe you'll learn something about him." Luna stated blankly.  
  
"I hope..." Ginny trailed off, sending her attention across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table where Draco sat. He was talking to his friends and laughing. She wandered what made him laugh so much. _Probably making fun of my family and me, _she thought.  
  
She finished her dinner quickly and then she and Luna ran off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What's with my sister?" Ron asked after she had left.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione answered. "She's just stressed from all the extra work the sixth years are getting."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Ginny was concentrating hard on her potions essay, when she heard a 'tap tap' on the window. She looked up and the black screech owl was sitting in the window seal. She hopped up from her seat at one of the tables and ran to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on the table where she had been sitting. She untied the letter and then the owl flew back out the window. Ginny went and closed the window before going back to her seat and reading the letter.  
  
_Ginny,  
  
Just to get one thought out of your pretty red head, this isn't Harry Potter.  
_  
I didn't think it was Harry! He has been dating Hermione for over a year. Why would he be my secret admirer? Besides, I've been over him for years.  
  
_Anyway, to answer your first question, No, I'm not in the same house as you. But, I'm not going to tell you which one. Yes, I play on my house Quidditch team. Speaking of Quidditch, you are a great chaser! What year am I in? I don't know that I can answer that yet, maybe later on. Ok, so that's all the questions I can answer. Please write again.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
_  
_P.S. _

_You don't think the last letter had anything blunt in it? Neither do I. I didn't want to scare you off right away. So, here goes...you have a very nice ass. I enjoy looking at it when you're walking.  
_  
Ginny was very surprised by the last comment. She read the letter over and over, trying to figure out who it was.  
  
He plays on his house Quidditch team...that narrows it down a lot, she thought. I wish I knew what year he was in! For all I know, it could be Crabbe or Goyle!  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
Ginny jumped at the sound of Luna's voice. She had forgotten that her friend was sitting there beside her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think you should read it." Ginny answered. "It's not really helpful and I want to figure it out on my own." She then grabbed her homework and headed up to her dormitory, where she flopped down on her bed. Her mind was going crazy. Who could this guy be? She was pretty sure it wasn't the guy she wanted it to be. She looked at her watch. It was past nine. She wasn't aloud out of Gryffindor tower this late at night, and she wanted to send this guy another letter before tomorrow. Maybe Harry will let me borrow his invisibility cloak. She wrote the note to her secret admirer fast and then ran from her dormitory.  
  
Ginny ran back down to the common room. She saw Ron and went up to him.  
  
"Ron, have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in our dormitory. Why?"  
  
"I need to ask him a question." She said and then ran off up to the seventh year boys dormitories.  
  
She knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Who is it?" She heard Harry ask.  
  
"It's Ginny, I need to ask you something."  
  
Harry opened the door. "Hey, Ginny. What's going on?"  
  
"I was wandering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak." She said smiling sheepishly.  
  
Harry gave her a quizzical look. "What for?"  
  
"I need to go to the owlery and send a letter."  
  
"I suppose..." Harry said. He went over to his trunk and retrieved the cloak from it.  
  
"Who's that for?" Ginny asked motioning to the present on Harry's bed.  
  
"Hermione." Harry answered and handed her the cloak. Christmas was next Friday and they would be on break. It also meant the Christmas ball. "I bought it yesterday. Now, don't go getting caught. Hermione's on her rounds tonight and she's very strict, even though you're Ron's sister."  
  
"I'll try not to." She said smiling. "Thanks Harry."  
  
"No problem. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Ginny said and ran out the door. She put the cloak on before she entered the common room.  
  
She quietly made her way out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. She was walking quietly, but fast. She was almost to the owlery when she came upon Hermione. She stopped when she almost ran into her.  
  
"Is someone there?" Hermione asked. "Harry, is that you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went on walking along the corridors. Ginny sighed lightly then ran the rest of the way to the owlery. When she got there, she was surprised to find someone already there. Draco Malfoy was on his way out and she ran into him.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco hissed. "Who's there?"  
  
Ginny flattened herself against the wall and froze. Draco was looking straight at her. She didn't think he could see her, but she wasn't going to move and let him have a chance to. He came right in front of her.  
  
"Is that you Potter?" Draco asked. "You do know I'm Head boy. I could give you detention. Show yourself Potter!"  
  
"I'm not Harry." Ginny Growled.  
  
"Weasley..." Draco smiled inwardly, but he had a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"It's Ginny." She said as she pulled the invisibility cloak off of herself.  
  
"Well, well, well...am I going to have to give you detention...Ginny?"  
  
"I guess so," she said. She then went and found the black owl and tied the letter onto its leg. Then, she let it fly out of the window. She faced Draco again.  
  
"Hmmm..." Draco was thinking what to say. He was lost for words.  
  
"Are you going to give me detention or not?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"I suppose not this time, but don't let me catch you up here after hours again"  
  
"Fine..." Ginny said. She passed him to descend the stairs. _Why did he let me go?  
_  
Ginny made her way back to the common room. She took Harry his invisibility cloak back to him and then went to her Dormitory.  
  
Ginny was happy when she woke the next morning. It was Friday, the last day of the term before Christmas break. She happily went down to breakfast and sat with Luna, Harry, Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. She reached for a piece of toast and then noticed Ron looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked.  
  
"It's the last day of the term...Christmas break." She answered.  
  
"Right..." Ron mumbled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and then continued with her breakfast. When the mail arrived, she wasn't surprised when she got a letter.  
  
_Ginny,  
  
Ok, fine...I'm a seventh year. There, you got it out of me...happy?  
_  
Ginny smiled big...now she had a better chance at figuring out who it was.  
  
_So, I was looking at you yesterday and I noticed you are very filled out. Your breasts would probably fit in my hands perfect. Am I scaring you yet? Well, I know it's not much, but I'll let you go for now.  
  
Your Secret Admirer_  
  
Ginny blushed beat red. She got her things and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could. She went to her dormitory and wrote a letter to her secret admirer.

Over the next few days, into Christmas break, Ginny continued getting letters from her secret admirer. He seemed to really like her. Each and every letter had made her blush. Since this usually happened, she decided not to open them at meal times or during class. She would go to her dormitory and lock the door. She liked getting the notes, but she really wanted to know who was sending them. Lately, they just talked about her and didn't give her any more clues as to who was writing them. She was about to scream bloody murder if she didn't find out who it was soon, but then the next letter came and it made her very happy. It was sent directly to her dormitory and was what woke her up Thursday morning.  
  
_Ginny,  
  
I suppose you are getting fed up with all these letters from someone with no identity. Am I right? I thought so. Well, now's your chance to figure out who I am...that's if you want to. And I hope you do. Anyway, I have a question to ask you, but I want to ask you in person. Please meet me out by the lake at Midnight tonight. If you don't show up, I'll be very unhappy. Do whatever you have to so you don't get caught. If you can't meet me there, then send an owl and let me know where you can. I really look forward to seeing you tonight.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
_  
Ginny almost exploded with excitement. She had to tell someone.  
  
"Luna! Hermione!" Ginny ran into the common room. They were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. "Guess What?"  
  
"What is it Ginny? Another letter from your mystery guy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes...here read it." She handed them the letter so they could read it.  
  
When they finished they were both smiling. "Finally." Said Luna. "Are you going to meet him?"  
  
"Of course!" Ginny answered. "It's about time."  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Ginny." Hermione said. "I bet I know what he's going to ask you!"  
  
"What?" Asked Luna.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Hermione. "The Christmas ball is tomorrow night. He's going to ask you to go with him, Ginny."  
  
"Who's going to ask you to go where?" Asked Harry as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"You're not still on about this secret admirer are you?" Asked Ron as he sat down in an armchair.  
  
"It's none of you guys' business." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Fine." Said Ron. But she could tell he wasn't satisfied with her answer.  
  
Ginny spent the whole day in her dormitory with Hermione and Luna trying to figure out what she was going to where. She finally decided on a muggle skirt and green top. They went down to join their friends at dinner.  
  
"Where have ya'll been all day?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down beside him.  
  
"In my dormitory." Ginny answered.  
  
"Duh, but what have you been doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Again Ron, none of your business."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"I don't know, "Ginny answered truthfully.  
  
"Well, you better find someone quick. They'll all be taken." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah...I suppose your going with Hermione and Ron's going with Luna, so I'll probably be going solo." She wasn't for sure if her secret admirer was going to ask her to the ball or not and she didn't want to get her hopes up.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Ginny." Said Hermione. "You'll find someone."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
Ginny ran to her Dormitory after dinner to wait. It was only seven-thirty, so she had a long wait. She got dressed and then decided to send an owl to her secret admirer, to make sure he knew she was coming. She took it to the owlery and sent it with the black screech owl.  
  
She went back to the common room and sat on the couch. When Harry entered, she went up to him and asked to speak to him in private. They went to his dormitory.  
  
"What did you want, Ginny?"  
  
"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak again." She answered.  
  
"Hmmm...seems like me and Ron have had a bad influence on you." He smiled softly. "What do you want it for this time?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Ok...I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Ron."  
  
Harry looked at her with concern. Then he said, "I promise. What are you up to Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"You know the guy that's been sending me those letters?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Well...What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"He wants me to meet him by the lake tonight." She said very fast and then turned away.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry said sternly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She slowly turned to face him. She knew what he was about to do; he was going to lecture her. She could tell by the look on his face.  
  
"What if it's a joke or something? What if he tries to hurt you?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"You don't know that." Harry said.  
  
"I just want to go see who it is, Harry. I promise, nothings going to happen."  
  
"Your right, cause you're not going."  
  
"Yes I am. You don't have to try and be my big brother, Harry. That's Ron's job. Now, would you rather me get caught by a professor and get detention?" She pleaded.  
  
"Rather than you getting hurt? Yes. I would rather you get expelled than get hurt, Ginny." Harry mover closer to her and put his hands on her arms. "Ginny listen to me...I like acting like your big brother. I'm just trying to protect you."  
  
Ginny felt her eyes swelling up with tears. "I know you're just trying to protect me, Harry. But, just for this one night would you forget about it and let me be happy for a change?" Tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
Harry pulled her into a hug. He sighed and then pulled away. He thought for a long while, studying her, not sure whether he should let her go or not. Finally, he went to his trunk, got the cloak and handed it to her. "Take your wand." Was all he said.  
  
"I will, thank you, Harry." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Please don't tell my brother, he'll kill us both."  
  
"I won't, but you're going to come tell me what happened when you get back to the common room tonight. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"I will." She said and then ran off to her dormitory.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went back down to the common room to find Ron.  
  
Ginny waited in her dormitory until eleven-fifty. Everyone that she shared it with was asleep. She made her way down to the common room, expecting it to be empty. Harry was there sitting on the couch by the fireplace. He looked over when he heard her coming. He was barely smiling. Ginny walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"It's time for me to go."  
  
"You have your wand?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at her and laughed lightly, "Your such a troublemaker."  
  
"I'm not as bad as you, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"No one is." He said and smiled at her. "Have fun. And, if they try and hurt you, hex them and then tell them me and Ron will kill them."  
  
"Ok." She said laughing. She got up, crossed the common room and was about to go through the portrait hole when Harry stopped her.  
  
He ran over to her with his hand out. He was holding the Marauder's Map. "Just in case."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She left and Harry went and sat down on the couch again.  
  
Ginny put on the invisibility cloak, opened the map, put her wand to it and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Thank goodness Harry had taught her how to use the map last year. She had been on many of her friend's adventures and knew exactly how the map worked.  
  
The map revealed itself and she could see that Hermione was making her rounds, but she was up on the sixth floor. Ginny quickly made her way downstairs to the first floor, through the Entrance Hall and out the big oak front doors. She walked slower towards the lake, so she wouldn't be out of breath when she got there. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Hogwarts always looked beautiful in the winter. She couldn't see anyone near the lake, so she began to think that Harry was right and this was just a big joke. But, she continued on. When she got to the lake, she went over to where there were bushes and took off the cloak and cleared the map. She waited. No one was coming. She looked around to see if anyone was behind the bushes, but no one was there. She looked at her watch. It was five minutes past midnight. She was beginning to grow cold and scared and was about to put the cloak back on when someone spoke.  
  
"You came..."  
  
She didn't really recognize the voice. "Of course I did. Where are you?" She was looking around, but she still didn't see him.  
  
Then, she felt hands on her waist...she froze. They drew her close to a body standing behind her. Finally, able to move, she stepped from their grasp and turned around. No one was there.  
  
"What are you doing? Who is this?"  
  
Then out of thin air, Draco Malfoy appeared. She noticed the cloak he was taking off, it was exactly like Harry's. When she saw him, her stomach did a flip..._I can't believe it's him.  
_  
"Potter's not the only one with one of these." He said, motioning to the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Ginny..." He was staring intently into her eyes, like he was searching for something.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She asked.  
  
"I got here a few minutes before you did." He said and then asked, "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"I didn't know who to expect, but ..." she turned away from him to finish. "I was hoping that it would be you.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She could tell he was moving closer and was going to touch her again. She felt like she had owls fluttering around in her stomach. Again, when he put his hands on her waist, she froze.  
  
"Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No...just surprised." Ginny answered. His hands still hadn't moved and he was getting even closer to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She could feel his breath on her hair, then her neck. Her heart was pounding faster than ever. "I never thought you would like me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
His lips were now grazing the skin on her neck lightly. She almost melted at his touch. Then, she felt a low groan escape her lips. She couldn't control it, it just came out.  
  
"Because I'm a Weasley." She answered, leaning against his body.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I fell in love with the youngest Weasley." Draco whispered slowly.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She turned to look at Draco, only for her lips to be captured by his in a deep, passionate kiss. The softness of her lips was the first thing that caught his attention. A warm tingling feeling spread throughout his body. Her arms rose around his neck and he was still holding her at the waist. She parted her lips slightly to grant him entrance. He took advantage of it and his tongue darted in her mouth, exploring hungrily. He explored parts of her mouth that had never been explored before. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and he wanted to taste more of her. But that wouldn't happen soon enough. When he finally pulled away, she felt like her legs were going to fail her if he let go of her waist. But, he didn't he held her close to him, his grey eyes pouring into her blue.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Ginny finally asked.  
  
Draco smiled softly and then to her misfortune, he let go of her and put his hands in the pockets of his pants. He walked to the edge of the lake. The giant squid was floating at the surface and he watched it, thinking. He didn't know how to ask her. It was a simple question; he just couldn't get it out. He didn't know why, but he got nervous around Ginny. He was never one to get nervous around a girl. What was it about her that did this to him?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He turned to face her. It was now or never. "I was just wandering...if you wanted to go to the ball with me."  
  
A big smile spread across Ginny's face. Yes! She thought. "Of course I will!" She said, almost laughing with excitement.  
  
She walked up to him and he put his arms around her. Now, it was her turn to ask questions.  
  
"Were all those things you said about me in the letters true?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes. Everything." He replied. "Your perfect Ginny."  
  
Then, he leaned down and kissed her. Softly this time, then it grew more passionate. His tongue slid into her mouth yet again, doing a mating dance with her own. When she drew back she looked into his eyes and she could see love. For the first time in her life, she was happy. She wanted to stay there by the lake, in his arms forever. But, she couldn't. She had to go back into the common room and talk to Harry. Oh no...Harry...how was she going to explain all this to him? He would kill her for going down to the lake at midnight, just to meet Draco. Harry and Ron hated Draco and would kill him if they found out he even looked at her different. Ginny moved away from Draco. "I think I better get back to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Draco smiled. He knew she would get in big trouble if she was caught out here and he didn't want to be the cause of her missing something like the ball. So, he leaned down and kissed her one more time. Lingering a little longer then necessary, trying to taste as much of her as he could. Then her drew back before he went so far that he couldn't stop.  
  
"I'll walk you back." He said finally.  
  
They both put their invisibility cloaks on, then he took her hand and they headed back up to the castle together. They walked in silence all the way up to Gryffindor tower. When they got there, he stopped her. He turned her to face him, and then he leaned in for one last kiss. He missed her mouth and kissed her eye. They both laughed softly. Then, he found her lips and they engaged in a very passionate kiss. He held her so close, that there was barely room to breathe between them. He devoured her sweet taste. When Ginny finally pulled away, she could since the disappointment on his face. She held on to him, she didn't want to let go yet. She sighed heavily.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow." He asked finally.  
  
"Yes...what time?"  
  
"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven." He answered her. "What color will you be wearing?"  
  
"Red..."  
  
"Perfect." He whispered. "But, will you do me a favor and not tell anyone who you're going with?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to be my little secret." He answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny then quickly kissed him on the cheek and turned to fat lady. She whispered the password to her and went in.  
  
Draco stood there for the longest time, just wishing that she would come back through the portrait hole. But she didn't. He then turned and headed for his common room.When Ginny came through the portrait door, she tugged off the invisibility cloak. Harry and Hermione were now both sitting on the couch in front of the fire. They were looking at her expectantly. She sighed.  
  
"Well..." Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what, Virginia Weasley." Harry said sternly.  
  
Ginny had never known Harry to use her whole name; she didn't even know he knew it. She sighed again and plopped down into an armchair near them.  
  
"Fine...what do you want to know?"  
  
"Who was it?" Harry asked.  
  
Keeping her promise to Draco, she didn't know what to tell them, but the truth.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I mean I can't tell you." She repeated.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry was giving her that look again and she hated it. He knew it broke her down.  
  
"Listen, both of you...I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone who he was." Ginny began.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Just listen! I'm going to the ball with him tomorrow. You'll see us there. And I know that you might not support my decision, but I don't care." She finished.  
  
"Ginny...just answer me one question." Harry said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did he hurt you in any way?"  
  
"No, Harry. I told you nothing was going to happen, so you can put down all your defense guards for tonight. I'm going to bed." With that, Ginny threw the invisibility cloak and map in Harry's lap and trudged up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both shocked. They sat back on the couch and didn't speak for a long time. 


	2. The Ball

Ch.2: The Ball  
  
Ginny was so excited about the ball that she woke at seven on Christmas morning. There was a small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. She jumped from her bed and woke Luna up.  
  
"Luna! It's Christmas, wake up."  
  
"Luna sat up groggily. She saw the presents at the end of her bed and leaped out of it excitedly.  
  
Ginny had already started in on her own. She opened the sweater from her mum, and she got loads of things from all of her friends. Then, she looked at the last one. It didn't say who it was from. She opened it slowly and inside was a small velvet box. She took off the lid and gasped.  
  
Luna looked up surprised. "What is it? Is it from your secret admirer? Ohh...wait! You met him last night! What happened? Who is it?"  
  
Ginny laughed at her strange friend. "I don't know who it's from. But, Yes I met him last night, and no, I can't tell you who it is. You'll have to wait until the ball tonight, like everyone on, you can tell me."  
  
"No, Luna. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Well, then what is that present?"  
  
Ginny handed her the box. Luna also gasped. Inside was a pair of real diamond earrings. They were gorgeous and must have cost a fortune.  
  
Ginny then noticed a piece of parchment on the floor. She picked it up. It was a note. It must be from the person who sent it, she thought. She opened it and read.  
  
_The best for my perfect Ginny.  
  
Happy Christmas,  
  
Draco  
_  
Ginny smiled, but then sighed heavily. I have to send them back, she thought. Luna handed her the box back and she fingered the earrings, marveling over their beauty.  
  
Ginny wrote a note to Draco explaining why she couldn't accept the gift. She sealed it and then got dressed. When she finished, she grabbed the letter and small box and headed off to the owlery.  
  
"Where are you going, Ginny?" Asked Luna.  
  
"I'm going to the owlery to send this back." She said motioning to the box.  
  
"Because it's so expensive?"  
  
"Yes, I just can't accept something like this." Then she left the dormitory and walked silently to the owlery.  
  
Not many people were in the common room, they were probably already down at breakfast. Ginny hurried. When she made it to the owlery and was about to tie the letter and box to an owl's leg, there came a voice.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She recognized it this time. "Draco." Ginny turned and looked behind her. She couldn't see him, so he was probably under the invisibility cloak again.  
  
She turned back to what she was doing and then his arms came around her from behind.  
  
"I knew you were going to do this, Ginny." He said in her ear.  
  
She sat the box down and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I can't accept them."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"No and would you please take that cloak off, so I can see you?"  
  
He took off the cloak and he was smiling at her the way he did that first time in the Great Hall last week. Again, Ginny melted against him.  
  
"Ginny, please."  
  
"Draco, its too much."  
  
"No, it's not, Ginny..." She tried to turn around again, but he stopped her by taking both her hands in his. He sighed, "There's no changing your mind is there?"  
  
"No." She said sternly. She had a feeling she had the same look on her face Harry had had twice the night before. So, she smiled.  
  
Draco sighed again and closed his eyes, still not letting go of Ginny's hands. "I'll take them back, but only if you'll do one thing for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where them for me tonight." He said with a smirk. "Please."  
  
Ginny thought for a while. He looked so cute when he looked at her that way; she knew he was always going to get his way with her. "Ok, fine. But just for tonight."  
  
"Thank you." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Ginny sighed as Draco's lips left hers to trail kisses along her jaw, then down her neck. He stayed at her neck, tasting her soft skin. She knew he was leaving a mark, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was there with her.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmm?" He mumbled against her neck.  
  
She giggled, "Draco, I need to get down to breakfast with my friends."  
  
He groaned and looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Because they are expecting me."  
  
"Can't they wait 'til lunch or something?" Draco asked, pouting.  
  
"Oh, and what are we going to do until lunch?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Ohh...we could go back to my dormitory and...I don't know..." he saw the look on her face and stopped. "Or not..." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Draco! I can't believe you think I'm that kind of girl."  
  
"I'm sorry...I just—" Before he could finish, she interrupted him.  
  
"Besides, you share that common room with one of my Best friends. What if she heard us?"  
  
"That's what silencing charms are used for." He had a half grin, half smirk on his face. "Oh...and speaking of Granger, remember to thank her for me."  
  
"For what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She answered a few questions I had about you."  
  
"You mean...She knew it was you all along?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."  
  
"But I don't get it. Why did you ask Hermione Granger for help?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't like it either, at first. I mean, cause I've always hated her and her boyfriend, Potter." Draco explained. "But, she was there and I needed to ask somebody something, so I asked her. She almost killed me at first when I told her how I felt about you. Then she realized how strongly I felt and she gave in."  
  
"Hermione's gonna get it..." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, be nice. Normally I would do the same thing, but she's been real nice to me lately. She's had trouble keeping it from Potter though."  
  
"Well, I'm still going to have a word with her."  
  
"You do that." Draco said smiling.  
  
Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the lips, he was almost a foot taller than her. He returned the kiss and wasn't planning on letting go of her, but she ended the kiss and turned to get the box and letter.  
  
"Do you have to?" Draco groaned.  
  
"Yes. But, don't worry, you'll have me all night tonight." She said smiling.  
  
"Is that a promise?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...that's a promise."  
  
He moved away from her, but not before giving her another quick kiss on the lips. Then, she was out the door and down the steps.

Ginny was very excited about the ball. After she had breakfast with her friends, she started wandering around the castle aimlessly, trying to waste time until it was time to get ready. Actually, at the moment, she was looking for Hermione. She hadn't caught her at breakfast, because Draco had kept her in the owlery for so long. She hadn't yet checked Hermione's dormitory, because she was afraid that Draco would be the one to let her into their common room. She wanted to see him, but she also wanted to wait until the ball tonight. Ginny found herself at the door to the Head girl and Head boy's common room, contemplating on whether or not she should knock. When she finally got the courage, she knocked lightly. She was so worried that Draco was going to open the door, she thought about turning around and going back to her dormitory. The door opened. To her relief, it was Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Come on in."  
  
Ginny walked through the door cautiously looking around the room to make sure Draco wasn't in there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I was making sure you were alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have to talk to you about something." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh...well, Harry just left, so he won't be back anytime soon. And...Draco's in his dormitory." Hermione said with a big smile.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about." Ginny Whispered.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked pretending not to understand.  
  
"Yes, Draco! Do you know what he told me?" Asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes, I know what he told you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Cause he asked me not to." Hermione said.  
  
"Since when do you listen to Draco?"  
  
"Since he started being nice to me. He asked for help, and I'm the only one that was going to listen to him, so I helped him." Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, you still could've told me. He never would have known."  
  
"I know, but I don't break my promises." Said Hermione.  
  
Ginny was quiet for a while, she was thinking. Now it was time to find a few things out about Draco. But, what did she want to know. She went and sat down on the couch. She looked at Hermione who had sat down at a table and was doing her homework.  
  
"Hermione, why are you doing homework on Christmas?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Because, I want to have it finished before the new term starts."  
  
"Yeah, but on Christmas day?" Ginny asked. "Hermione, even the Head Girl deserves a break once and a while."  
  
"I know...but—"  
  
"No buts. Stop and relax for the next couple of days." Ginny got up, went over to Hermione and took her books away from her. "I'm keeping these until Sunday."  
  
"What? No! I'll fall behind." Hermione pleaded. "Please give them back!"  
  
"Not until you answer my questions." Ginny said. She went back to the couch with Hermione's books. Hermione just glared at her.  
  
"What questions?"  
  
"How long has Draco liked me?"  
  
"I don't know, he never told me. Now, give me my books back, so I can finish my homework."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please! I have to finish this." Hermione whined.  
  
"Alright...you can have them back tomorrow. But, only if you promise not to do any more homework today."  
  
Hermione huffed and narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "Fine! But, you're giving them back to me at breakfast in the morning.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermione grabbed her homework, extra parchment and quills and took them to her dormitory. When she came back she sat back down at the table. She couldn't keep still; she was squirming in her seat.  
  
"I have got to do something. I can't just sit here and do nothing." She got up and started walking around, messing with things.  
  
"Your pathetic."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked up. Draco was standing in the doorway to his dormitory. Ginny's face lit up and he smiled at her.  
  
"Oh...thanks a lot." Hermione groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
Ginny looked at her watch, "It's one-thirty five."  
  
"Uhhh...what am I going to do for the next four hours?" Hermione growled at Ginny.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's not my fault you're addicted to work." Ginny retorted.  
  
"Why don't you go find Potter?" Draco said. "I'm sure he'll keep you busy for a few hours."  
  
"He was just here, he went to have a snowball fight with some of his friends." Hermione explained.  
  
"Go watch, then." Draco suggested.  
  
Hermione getting the hint that she was no longer needed there said, "I suppose I could." She ran into her dormitory and got her cloak. "I'll see you two at the ball later." Then, she left the common room.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, who was walking towards the couch, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"  
  
"You got me." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her into his arms. His tongue reached out and touched hers and the taste of her lingered; he tasted her sweetness and he wanted to taste all of her. He deepened the kiss and she groaned into his mouth. Her arms curled around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap. She was now straddling his hips and had better access to his lips. His hands were roaming her back. When they finally had to pull away for air, they were breathing hard. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. She just sat there in his arms and he didn't let go of her. She finally leaned back to look at him. "You're going to spoil me. You know that right?"  
  
"I'm trying." He said smiling.  
  
Ginny sighed. Draco lightly brushed his lips against hers again. Ginny tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back.  
  
"You better leave soon, or neither of us are going to make it to the ball tonight." Draco said.  
  
"Then I better get goin'."  
  
"Yeah, before I get you into my dormitory."  
  
Ginny giggled and hugged him tight. "I don't wanna leave." She mumbled against his chest.  
  
"Am I going to have to kick you out?" Draco asked playfully.  
  
"Yes, that's the only way I'm leaving." Ginny answered.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco stood up, with Ginny still in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, to brace herself. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Get off me." Draco said.  
  
Ginny gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"I can't believe I just told the most beautiful girl I know to get off me." Draco said, shaking his head in bewilderment.  
  
Ginny giggled again. Then, she removed her legs from around his waist and slid down his body, her arms still locked around his neck.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and his mouth fell open slightly. "You have no idea what you just did to me, Ginny."  
  
"Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I think I do." She whispered against his lips.  
  
"Uhhh..." Draco pushed Ginny away. "You know, you're not making this any easier."  
  
She smiled. "Ok...I'll go." She then turned on her heal and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, I was supposed to kick you out." Draco protested.  
  
"Too bad." Ginny said, opening the door. "See you at seven." And with that she was out the door and walking towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Draco just smiled at himself and then went to his dormitory.At five-thirty, Ginny and Luna began getting ready for the ball. They took their showers and dried their hair first. When they finished, they did each other's hair. Ginny's was first curled and then put in a loose bun on the top of her head. She left a few of the front locks hanging, to frame her pretty face. Luna also curled hers, but it was left down. Ginny, then applied her make-up. Luna preferred to go without it. When she finished applying her make-up, Ginny went to her bedside table, where the small, green, velvet box was sitting. She removed the earrings and put them in her ears. Then, she went and looked in the mirror. There was only one thing left to do. She went to her trunk and retrieved her red dress robes. Her brother, George had sent them to her for her birthday, they were her favorite color. Brand new, they still had the tag on them, so she took it off and then went to the bathroom to put it on. It fit perfectly, not too tight, not too loose. Ginny walked back to her mirror and looked at her finished form.  
  
"Gorgeous." The mirror said to her and she smiled.  
  
"Oh...Ginny, you look so beautiful." Luna said as she came out from behind her bed curtains.  
  
"Thank you, so do you." Luna was wearing light blue robes.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"It's nearly six-thirty. Ron will be waiting for you, so you better hurry." Said Ginny.  
  
"Ok...aren't you coming?"  
  
"No." Replied Ginny. "I'm not meeting him until seven."  
  
"Ok...well, I guess I'll see you there."  
  
"See ya. Have a great time." Ginny said, hugging Luna.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Luna exited their dormitory. Ginny went to the mirror again. She looked at the diamond earrings she was wearing. It made her think of Draco and her stomach did flips.  
  
Finally, a few minutes before seven, Ginny sprayed on some of her favorite perfume and then made her way down to the common room. It was deserted; everyone had gone to the ball already. Ginny silently exited the common room and started towards the Entrance Hall. When she reached the Marble Staircase, she walked down it slowly. For some reason, she was nervous. The owls were back in her stomach. She was looking at her feet as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked up. Draco was leaning up against the wall smiling at her. He was wearing his black robes and his hair was sleeked back as usual. He looked so handsome, and it made Ginny's stomach lurch. Draco moved away from the wall and walked towards her. Ginny felt her stomach crawling up into her throat.  
  
"Your gorgeous." Was all he said before swooping down and lightly brushing his lips against hers.  
  
When he pulled away, Ginny said, "That's what my mirror said." And then giggled.  
  
"Well, it was right." He said as he locked his arm around hers. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Draco escorted her into the Great Hall. As they entered, all eyes were on them. Ginny saw her brother, Ron being held back by Harry and Seamus. She only laughed at them."What in the bloody hell is Draco doing with my sister?" Ron bellowed.  
  
Luna wasn't fazed by the news.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said. "Just drop it. Ginny's happy, that's all that matters."  
  
He looked at Ginny and Draco, then back to Hermione.  
  
"But Hermione—" Ron started.  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Just leave them alone."  
  
It took a long time for Ron to calm down. He started dancing with Luna, but he was distracted by the fact that his sister was there with Draco Malfoy. _Of all people_, he thought.Draco turned to face Ginny. He put his hands on her waist and she locked her arms around his neck, then they swayed to the music. They kept their gazes locked on each other and blocked out everyone and everything around them. It was like they were in their own little world, and nothing could come between them. They danced the first four songs like that. On the fifth song, they finally took a break from dancing and Ginny persuaded Draco to go with her to talk to her friends. They walked towards them with their fingers interlocked. Ron and Harry were glaring at Draco.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing—" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Ron only glared at her  
  
"Ginny, Draco, how are you enjoying the ball?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's wonderful." Ginny said looking up at Draco and smiling brightly.  
  
"It's Great." Draco answered.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, Ginny." Harry said smiling softly. "But, we have to have a talk soon." There was that look again.  
  
"You." Ron said to Draco.  
  
"Ron, please." Ginny said. Her smile was gone.  
  
"Ginny, I just don't understand." Ron said.  
  
"You wouldn't." Was all she said, and then she turned with Draco and headed to the other side of the Great Hall.Draco and Ginny went back to the dance floor. They were back in their own world again. Every once and a while Draco would lightly kiss her on the lips. Ron saw this once, and almost exploded with anger. He had to be held back by Harry and Seamus again. At eleven o'clock, the Great Hall started to empty. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna left about eleven-thirty. Finally, at midnight, the music stopped and the remaining few were forced to leave.  
  
Draco and Ginny left the Great Hall and headed to Draco's Dormitory.  
  
"I suppose Harry has went back to Hermione's dormitory with her?" Ginny asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Probably." Draco answered. "Course, Hermione's always nice enough to put a silencing charm on her room when he's there."  
  
"Good."  
  
Draco laughed lightly at Ginny, thankfully she hadn't noticed. He watched her as she walked, taking in how gorgeous she looked. He wanted her, he had to have her.  
  
When they made it to the third floor, Draco opened the door to his common room and followed Ginny in. Then, he let her in his dormitory and shut the door behind them.  
  
When Ginny wasn't paying attention, he muttered a silencing charm on the door and room. _Just in case_. She was standing at his window, looking out over he grounds. He startled her a bit when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned against him.  
  
"A Galleon for your thoughts." Draco said.  
  
Ginny sighed again. She thought for another moment before answering him. Then she said:  
  
"I was just thinking...how much happier I am now, then I was a few days ago."  
  
"So am I." Draco began. "I mean...I have the most wonderful girl in the world, here in my arms." .  
  
"Well...I'm not that great." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"To me you are. What more could I want?" He said nuzzling her neck with his cheek.  
  
"There are lots of things you can have, that I couldn't give you."  
  
"But I don't want them." He said turning her to face him and looking deep into her eyes. "I want you, Ginny...I love you."  
  
She could see the love in his eyes again. He meant it. _He really does love me_, she thought.  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
Draco lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny automatically parted them, and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled away to breathe, he looked into her eyes. She knew what he was asking and she wanted it just as much as him.  
  
"Make love to me, Draco."  
  
He didn't need telling twice, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Laying her down softly, he brought his lips back down on hers. He then trailed kisses along her jaw bone and down her neck, causing her to moan.  
  
Draco's hands were all over her, but her robes were in the way of him touching her soft skin. He leaned up just so he could untie her robe and discard it; underneath she was wearing a muggle top and skirt. Then, he captured her lips again with his, pulling her closer to him. There was barely room to breathe between them, but he had to be as close as possible. His hands slipped under her skirt and caressed her inner thighs, making her groan into his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her.  
  
Ginny's hands moved down to untie his robes and then she removed them, not breaking contact with his lips. His tongue was sliding along hers, as he kissed her hungrily. Now, she wanted to touch his skin. She helped him pull his shirt over his head and then his mouth was at her neck, planting wet kisses there. Ginny's hands were roaming over his back and then he pulled her shirt off, revealing her maroon bra. He reached behind her to unclasp it and then pulled it off. His hand came up to cup one of her breasts and her nipples hardened. She gasped and arched her back.  
  
"I was right." He whispered.  
  
"About what?" she gasped.  
  
"They fit in my hand perfectly." He smiled and replaced his hand with his mouth, causing her to groan in pleasure.  
  
His tongue slid over her nipple and then he lightly tugged on it with his teeth, causing more groans and gasps to escape her lips. He treated her other breast the same way and then moved back up to her neck, kissing his way to her lips. Her hand slowly moved down, stopping and grasping his arousal through his trousers, making him groan into her mouth. She unbuttoned them, and then slid the zipper down. She pushed her hand down the front of his boxers, wrapping tightly around his length. He groaned again and then slid his hand under the hem of her skirt, now it was her turn to groan. Ginny then removed her hand and slid off his trousers and boxers. He also removed the remainder of her clothing. He leaned up and looked at her.  
  
"Your beautiful." He said, making her giggle.  
  
He positioned himself between her legs at her entrance. Then looked up at her. She nodded, knowing what he was asking. She bit her lower lip. He slowly slid into her an inch or so. She tensed around him and he froze. He saw tears slip out of her eyes. When he finally felt her relax under him, he slid deeper into her, pushing all his length inside her. When he was fully enclosed in her he stopped, giving her time to relax. He brought his lips down to her cheeks and kissed away her tears. Then, he began to move inside of her, slowly at first, so he wouldn't cause her anymore pain then he had to.  
  
"Say my name." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Draco." She mumbled. "Ohh...Draco."  
  
Then he began to pump faster and harder. Ginny began to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, meeting him half way. Groans escaped both of their lips, as he pumped faster. His body slid along hers as he rocked on top of her. He could tell he was getting close to the end and knew she was too. After one more deep thrust inside her, they came together. She shuttered underneath him. They both groaned in pleasure as he collapsed on top of her.  
  
They just lay still for the longest time, trying to regain control of their breathing. Finally when he could move, he slid out of her and propped himself on his elbow.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked, stroking her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Not at all. You were amazing." Ginny answered.  
  
He leaned up and kissed her. "So were you."  
  
He threw his arm around her waist and rested his head on her chest, while she played with his hair.  
  
"I love you, Ginny." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Draco." 


End file.
